Sasuke's Challenge of a Lifetime
by Sirena-Golad
Summary: Sasuke is always the center of attention with the girls...everyone except Hinata. So Sasuke gets a crush on her. But will Hinata love him back, even though she has a crush on Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

** Hey people! What's goin on? Well, I hope you like this story. I know this chapter is kind of small, but it's the intro. And they're always small...right? Anyway, if you want to see the next chapter, you have to review. I don't care what you say, just reveiw. Well, enjoy the story. Oh wait, one more thing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

** Ok, now I'm done! **

* * *

**Sasuke's Challenge of a Lifetime**

Chapter 1

"Oh! Sasuke!" rejoiced Ino as she jumped on him crushing his back.

"Ino! What are you doing?" Sakura yelled. Ino laughed in reply.

"Ungh!" Then they started to fight. Sakura punched the daylights out of her. Ino tried to punch back but missed.

"Argh! I'll get you Sakura!" Ino threatened.

"Sigh…girls." Sasuke sighed under his breath while watching the girls.

"Tell me about it." Naruto agreed.

"Naruto, don't you like girls?"

"Only Sakura!"

"Sigh…" Then he shook his head and walked away.

"Anyway" Naruto blinked. He sat there watching Ino and Sakura still fighting each other. Ino looks a little beat up and bruised on the face, while Sakura was hardly touched.

"Stop messing with Sasuke!" She commanded forcefully, and Ino ran away.

"Now, Sasuke. Why don't—What? Where'd he go?" Sakura was cut off because he had left.

"Hey Sakura! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Huh…Oh right." And they left. On the way to the bridge, Sakura asked,

"Where's Sasuke?" And Naruto replied, "At the bridge, waiting for us and Kakashi sensei."

"Oh…" then she muttered, "Whoops"

Then they finally arrived at the bridge, and they were late. Sasuke and Kakashi were sitting there either doing nothing or reading their book.

"Haha, sorry guys, but I had to wait for Sakura to finish beating up Ino." Naruto explained his excuse.

"Oh yeah, blame it all on me will you Naruto!" Sakura noted.

"Well, it was your fault Sakura." Sasuke agreed with Naruto.

"What? You're taking his side Sasuke?" Sakura glared.

"Well it is your fault. For once, Naruto has a point." He pointed out.

"Ok you all! Stop this fighting. We need to get to our training for today." Kakashi interrupted. Then they all left. On the way, Sasuke noticed Hinata and Shino working out in the fields. Then he thought, _It seems like every girl in this town has annoyed me to death…except Hinata. But what the heck, she's always too shy, even to Naruto. _Then he realized that she doesn't even like him. _Wait, I don't think she likes me. There's something new—_

"Hey Sasuke! What are you doing over there?" Kakashi broke his trace of thoughts.

"Oh…nothing." Then he ran over to his group.

"So what are we going to do today?" Naruto jumps to the point.

"Wait and see Naruto, don't be so hasty." Kakashi explained.

**End of Chapter**

**If you see anything wrong with what I said, please tell me. And please remember that if you don't review, I won't put up the next chapter. Well, I hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey! I'm back again. Sorry it took so long to update. I got busy with life. Well thanks for the three people who gave me reviews. I don't know why I didn't get more, but three is enough for me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto related characters...or anything in this chapter in that matter. (Except the plot)**

* * *

**Sasuke's Challenge of a Lifetime**

**chapter 2**

It has been almost two hours that Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke have been wondering of what their training would be for that day.

"Kakashi sensei" asked Sasuke,

"What is it Sasuke?" he replied.

"You still haven't told us what we are doing for today."

"Yeah! We're getting a little impatient!" Naruto added.

"Alright, I'll admit it. I don't know what we are doing today." Kakashi confessed.

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto exclaimed.

"No. Before I left, I was trying to get a mission for us but they were all taken." he explained.

"Oookay."

"Now if you would excuse me, I am going to try to find one for us." Then he left.

"Couldn't he just do that two hours ago?" Sakura asked.

"Probably, but he not have wanted to." Sasuke replied.

"Good point."

As Kakashi was walking to the temple, he noticed the same thing Sasuke saw on the way to their "fake" mission. He saw Shino and Hinata in the fields. Then he had an idea.

"I guess those three impatient ninjas are going to have to work in the fields with these two kids." Kakashi walked to them and asked, "Is there room for three more to work here?"

Shino answered, "Yes there is. We could use some help out here." And Hinata nodded.

"Alright, thank you guys." And with that, he left to get Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

-Back with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke-

"I bet it's gonna be something boring!" Naruto complained.

"Stop your complaining Naruto! You don't know what Kakashi sensei is getting for us." Sakura exclaimed.

"Well then why don't you two ask him." Sasuke interrupted. Then Kakashi showed up out of the blue.

"Hey! How did Sasuke know he was there?" Naruto realized that Kakashi showed up a minute later after Sasuke interrupted them.

"I don't know...lucky guess...maybe." Sasuke smirked.

"Anyway--" Sakura transitted.

"So Kakashi sensei, what are we doing?" Naruto asked.

"It's a suprise."

"Augh! Not again!"

"Let me guess. You still don't have anything for us to do." Sasuke implied.

"No. I do have something for you three to do. I just won't tell...yet. But don't worry, you'll find out soon." So they walked to the fields were Shino and Hinata are at.

When Sasuke saw them, he thought, _Oh crap, we're gonna work there!_

"Oh cool! We're gonna work with Shino and Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, even though we're doing something boring." Sakura replied.

"Hey! I guess I was right!"

"Yea! I was right too."

"Sigh..." Sasuke shook his head.

**End of Chapter 2**

** Yeah, yeah, I know. This chapter is short. Well, I promise you the next chapter will be longer. I already wrote half of it and it's already as long as this chapter! So remember: If I don't get any reveiws, I won't update. Or if I'm just not done with the chapter because it's sooooo long, I won't update. Well, I'll see you all later! Or next chapter. **

**R+R **


End file.
